Too Fargone
by GoldenRainbow
Summary: After an emergency meeting at Davis's house, Kari is kidnapped under her protective friends' noses. The police have no leads, and a strange new kid shows up in her school, replacing her in every class. as if things weren't bad enough for the digidestined


Disclaimer:  
  
obviously, i don't own Digimon, or any of it's characters, except the ones i put in the story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Panic  
  
A brown haired boy with goggles leaned back against his bed and sighed, tapping his foot and glaring impatiently at a girl with purplish hair, who was looking at the cards in her hand, forehead wrinkled in concentration. She stared at her cards for a few more minutes, then her eyes got wider and she asked, "Do i need to ask for a card that i have in my hand?" sweatdrop  
  
"Just take your turn! My God, this is what i get for trying to teach you Go Fish!" the brown haired boy yelled.   
  
"Well i'm sorry even though i work in a general store and i've seen things from Ireland and America, i've never seen a pack of cards!" the girl yelled.  
  
A short boy with brown hair said, "That's alright Yolie, i still haven't tried a hamburger yet." "I pity you then," said a boy with very black hair. "They taste exquisite, i wish i had known about them earlier."  
  
"Davis! Sweetheart! Takeru and Hikari are here!" Davis's mom called from the living room.  
  
"Kari! Hi Kari!" The boy with the goggles sprinted out of the room and returned holding Kari's jacket, and leading her into the room, as he pushed T.K. behind him. "Nice to see you Kari! Oh," Davis looks at T.K., "Hi T.C. what took you so long?" "It's T.K."everybody corrected him. "Whatever." The boy with the black hair began to pick up the cards when Davis shoved them under his bed. "Shouldn't you clean these up, Davis..." began black haired boy. "Ken, it's alright, i never clean my room, as you can see." Davis spread his arms wide, to show the expanse of his messy room.  
  
Kari said laughingly, "Well, it's not something to be proud of." "Ya, not something to be proud of...." T.K. echoed, trailing off into silence, quiet as he started. He was busy staring at seemingly nothing, and no one noticed this strange behavior except Kari, and Yolie noticed what he had said. Davis was busy looking for Veemon in the giant pile of dirty laundry. Giving up, he plopped back down on the floor. "Okay," he said, in a business-like tone, with the air of listen-to-me-i'm-important. "We need to brainstorm some idea on what we're going to do. The Digital World is in more grave danger than ever before and i think we should...." "Did you rehearse your little speech for us Davis, because it sounds like you spent alot of time on it. Trying to be the almighty leader, aren't ya?" Yolie interrupted sarcastically. "Shutup!" Davis yelled, throwing a book at Yolie's head. "It's good, right, Kari?" as he turned to her with pleading eyes. "Well....um....it's sounds like you....worked to make a good discussion...and ya it's good, Davis." she smiled, that smile she always flashed when she was sincere. T.K.'s and Ken's eyes met and they bothrolled they're eyes. Yolie snorted. "Ya Davis, she's just being nice!" Cody interrupted, "Come on guys, let's get back on the subject."   
  
There was a huge crash of thunder, that made the lights flicker and die. "I'll find a flashlight! Wait...Kari where are you?" Davis said in his normal panicking voice. ((which need i remind you, is very loud!)) "Right here..ah!" Thunk. A cry of pain. "Stupid thunderstorm," Ken muttered. "Where's the damn flashlight?" Davis yelled frustratedly and tripped. "Ow! Davis you retard! That hurt my feet!" "How'd you know that was me?" "You have big feet, that's why!" "Excuse me?" Another thunk. "Shoot!!," muttered Cody real quiet. "I think i found a candle or something,"Ken called. "Well that doesn't help, we have no matches." Kari said in a voice of forced calm. T.K. was worried. He knew she hated thunderstorms, and got real nervous. "Kari? Where are you?" he said. "Over here!" she said panicky. "Where?" "Here silly." "Where's here!" "Where i am-screams   
  
Something just fell on me! Maybe it's one of Davis's piles of clothes." "Well..." T.K. began, i just fell on something. Or someone...." He knew he was blushing, how embarrasing," he thought. "Um sorry Kari...i...slipped...heh heh...geez."   
  
"O that's alright T.K. it was an accident, you know that."   
  
T.K.'s POV He was so close to her face he saw her smiling shyly. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He wondered if he should. They moved closer, but T.K. got an image of Davis, and slowly pulled back.   
  
Kari POV I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. They moved closer, but she thought of Davis, and how hurt he would be, especially if we're at his house. She slowly pulled back.   
  
End Yolie kicked Davis. "Klutz" Davis frowned. Yolie was such a wierdo, he thought, and had such a temper. T.K. got of Kari."I am so so sorry i had no idea! i really mean that..."  
  
The lights flickered, and came back on. Davis found the flashlight in his computer desk, although there wasn't a point now. The group didn't think the lights were a problem, so they continued discussing what they were going to do about this new threat...  
  
Plz read and review! ((this is not one of my better stories)) Sort of a cliffhanger, you will find out about the new threat throughout coming chapters. 


End file.
